Sakura's Love
by Lactobacilluss
Summary: Namaku, Sakura Haruno. aku akan menceritakan kisah cinta kita semua, namun dari sudut pandangku. / chapter 1: Sakura to Sasuke/'...Mungkin Sasuke tidak akan pernah datang.'


**Sakura H.**

**Genre:** Romance/ Angst.

**Warning:** maybe OOC, Canon sedikit bumbu fiktif

**Rate**: T

**Summary:** Namaku, Sakura Haruno. aku akan menceritakan kisah cinta kita semua, namun dari sudut pandangku. / chapter 1: Sakura to Sasuke

* * *

**Sakura's Love**

**Chapter one: Sakura to Sasuke**

* * *

Bunga Sakura yang gugur di bulan Maret ini, mengingatkanku tentangmu. Aku yang selalu menunggumu di taman ini. Aku yang selalu duduk disini, duduk di bawah pohon sakura bertuliskan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun Sakura, ini adalah pohon sakura milikmu! Dari: Naruto, Sasuke, dan guru Kakashi.'

merayakan ulang tahun pertama dengan teman satu tim.

.

Kue ulang tahun yang guru Kakashi berikan padaku dan Naruto yang memberiku hadiah sebuah jepit rambut. Dan kau, Sasuke, kau tidak membawa hadiah apapun.

.

Tapi

.

Kau rangkaikan kelopak bunga sakura menjadi rangkaian kecil yang indah.

''Bagus sekali!,'' ucapku dengan mata berbinar, ''terimakasih Sasuke!''.

''Hmm...'' Dia jawab dengan senyuman kecil.

''Mungkin lebih bagus jika di pakai dirambutmu. Pasti sangat cocok, rambut pinkmu dengan bunga sakura itu.'' guru Kakashi menambahkan.

''Ah! Benar sekali, kubantu dengan jepit pemberianku. Pasti bisa menempel.'' Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan menempelkan bunga sakura pemberian Sasuke ke rambutku.

.

.

.

.

''Ahahaaa...Sakura memakai bunga Sakura. Lucu sekali,'' ucap Naruto setelah melihatku memakai bunga sakura di kepala. Apa aku terlihat bodoh?

''...itu terlihat bagus kok.'' ujar Sasuke tanpa melihat kearahku. Dia berbicara sambil menengadah ke langit.

''Hei hei! Kau menggoda sakura ya?'' Naruto menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

''Bilang saja kau cemburu?'' Sasuke membalas dengan iseng.

''Awas kauuu!'' Lalu mereka beradu mulut. Dan saling tonjok menonjok.

.

aku tersipu...

.

Ntah sejak kapan.

Pipiku memerah mendengar pernyataannya.

.

.

''Bunga sakura itu memang indah...

.

Aku menengadah melihat guru Kakashi

.

..apalagi jika Sakura.'' beliau berbicara di sebelahku dengan senyum khasnya yang tidak terlihat di balik masker hitam itu. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Naruto dan Sasuke masih bertengkar. Huh...dasar.

.

Guru Kakashi lalu menepuk pundakku lembut dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku. Aku tau ia akan berkata sesuatu. Tapi kali ini dengan suara berbisik.

''Kau tahu...mereka sangatlah menyayangimu.''

.

.

.

.

.

.

Takkan kulupakan kenangan waktu itu. Kenangan yang indah.

Hal yang indah, takkan selalu indah. Kenangan buruk pun selalu ada.

.

.

.

''Bawa aku bersamamu Sasuke..'' aku terisak dalam tangisanku, ''Pokoknya bawa aku..''

.

.

.

Angin pada malam itu sangat menusuk kulitku. Hingga satu hentakan angin, aku menutup mataku karena hembusan itu.

Dan saat kubuka mataku aku tidak melihat Sasuke lagi di hadapanku.

.

.

''Terimakasih...Sakura.'' Hanya itu yang dapat kudengar dari telingaku. Suara Sasuke. Hembusan nafasnya mengalir ke leherku.

.

.

Deg!

.

.

Tahu-tahu aku sudah bangun di pagi hari. Tidur di bangku taman saat terakhir kita beradu mulut.

.

dari situ aku selalu berusaha untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. Mungkin masih ada kesempatan lain.

Aku meminta Naruto membawamu. Tapi aku malah mencelakakan semua teman-temanku.

Aku tidak boleh egois. Aku tidak boleh melibatkan temanku. Dan akupun masih terus berusaha.

Dengan belajar medis bersama guru Tsunade. Aku semakin kuat...kuat..dan kuat.

Ilmuku bertambah, aku makin kuat, dan akupun terus tumbuh.

Saat ini hingga umurku 16 tahun.

Hingga saat ini juga, aku belum pernah menemuimu lagi. Aku sangat kangen pada dirimu.

.

.

Aku penasaran..

Sudah sebesar apa ya kau sekarang ini. Mungkin sekarang tinggimu jauh melebihi ku ya. Mungkin sekarang kau jauh lebih tampan dari dulu terakhir aku melihatmu. Apa kau bahagia ya di tempat barumu.

Atau mungkin juga...kau sudah meninggal.

Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu aku meringis kesal saat waktunya kita bertemu.

Kau jauh berubah dari sebelumnya! Tatapanmu kosong tidak ada perasaan. Apa yang terjadi padamu selama ini...

Bahkan akupun tidak tahu.

pantas saja kau meninggalkanku waktu itu. Karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Untuk apa pikirmu mengajak orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang nya...

Aku hanyalah rongsokan orang-orang yang tidak berarti dalam hidupnya. Malah sebagai penganggu.

Perasaan ini menyayat hatiku sangat dalam. Aku sangat menyukainya.

Tapi apakah rasa ini sama jika aku berjuang sejauh ini untuknya?

.

.

.

''Bunuhlah aku Sasuke! Aku sudah tidak berarti lagi!,'' Aku berteriak di hadapannya dengan tali dari energi chakra melilit di kaki dan tanganku. Aku di culik oleh tim Sasuke.

''Bunuh saja sekarang!,'' Wanita berambut merah pun menyetujui tawaranku.

Lalu aku dipukul dengan katana miliknya.

.

.

.

**Deg!**

Ternyata aku hanya pingsan. Kini aku ada di hutan. Dan kurasakan ada seseorang yg sedang membuka tali yang mengikatku.

.

''..Sasuke?'' ucapku lemah, ''bunuhlah a-aku sekarang ju-juga..''

.

.

''...pergilah kau. Jangan temui aku lagi.'' ucapnya dingin. aku terbebas dan aku segera berdiri mengambil kunai untuk siaga, ''...aku sangat membencimu.''

.

.

.

Itulah kata terakhirnya.

Aku menangis 3 hari penuh mengingat hal ini semua dalam satu masalah. Aku mencampur adukan semuanya. Hingga sakit di dadaku tak kuat menahannya lagi..dan aku menangis tak henti.

Sudah jelas dia membenciku. Tapi kenapa perasaan ini tidak hilang?!

Aku tahu perasaan ini salah. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Kalau hati ini merupakan sebuah bom, mungkin sudah meledak.

Aku sebenarnya tak paham rasa ini. Aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Aku tidak bisa membendung lagi rasa ini.

Jika ada kesempatan

aku sanggup berkata di hadapannya..

.

.

.

...bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mungkin aku akan seperti pohon sakura ini. Aku akan berdiri kokoh disini.

Menunggu seseorang-ku datang...

''...Sakura? Sedang apa kau disitu?'' ucap lelaki berambut pirang bermata biru seperi langit menghampiriku dari jauh. Dia berlari.

.

.

.

...Mungkin Sasuke tidak akan pernah datang.

.

''...lagi mengingat memori masa lalu,'' Jawabku.

''ingat lagi ama sasuke ya?''

''...aku sangat rindu dengannya.''

''Tenang..masih ada aku disini! Hehe'' Naruto menatapku sambil nyengir. Akupun membalas senyumannya.

.

.

.

...Lalu Naruto datang mengubah pandangan hidupku.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED GUYS!**

**pendek banget yah? maaf -,- masih ga jago deskripsiin...**

**do you like it? please review yaaah :)**

**next chapter! Sakura to Naruto...**

**semangatin aku biar fic ini aku lanjutin yah yah yaaaah**

**SANKYUUU! :-***


End file.
